Megaman ZX 3: Rise of the Omega Twins
by Twebster900
Summary: Master Albert has finally fallen to the hands of Ashe and Grey. With mavericks and the new Pseudoroids roaming the land, however, the world is far from peaceful. Now Master Tomas, who is trying to reset the world, has obtained the legendary Model O and made his own megamen; Clous and Eclare. To face this threat, a new hero arises from a mysterious scientist's creations.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome **

**Disclaimer: Megaman ZX belongs to Capcom**

* * *

The sound of buster fire broke the silence in one of Albert's abandoned laboratories. Two hunters were pined to a door by a swarm of mavericks.

"Tom! How's that door coming!?" One of the hunters shouted over the buster fire. "Almost got this nut cracked!" The other hunter shouted as he worked on the locking system on the door.

"Yes! Were in. Come on before you get blasted!" Both hunters ran through the door, which then shut behind them. The room they ended up in was large and circular, with a stasis tank in the middle. There were several monitors near the tank, and one of the hunters, Tom, started working on gathering information from them. He then went to touch the tank, the other, Billy, said: "Don't touch that! It might set off the security and even more mavericks will be on us!"

Even before Tom touched the stasis tank, the lights went red and the doors opened, revealing a group of mavericks that began firing on them. Eventually one of the stay shots hit the tank and it began draining. It was not long before both the hunters(One was just playing dead) and the mavericks were dead and the tank started to open.

_Were am I?_

Inside the tank was a reploid, or so it seemed. This was no ordinary reploid.

_Who am I?_

The cables holding him to the ceiling of the tank snapped and he fell to the ground. After the start-up process had finished it got up and looked around, not fully aware yet.

_Omega. Why is that word stuck in my mind? What makes it important?_

"Were... am I. Ow my head. I cant remember anything!" he said to the room.

"You can not remember, because you do not have memories TO remember." Came another voice.

Another reploid appeared in the room, hovering about a foot above the ground. It had long, blond hair with red streaks through it, and wore a dark brown cloak.

_Again, Omega... That girl maybe?_

"Wh-who are you?" The first reploid asked.

"He He He... You're cute when you're confused." She said. "First, Christoffer... You should introduce yourself. It's polite."

"Chris...toffer? Is that my name?!" Christoffer said in excitement. _Well now that WE have a name..._

"Yes, It was the name of your creator's teacher." She answered.

"If you knew my name, can you tell me about this voice in my head?" Christoffer asked.

"Hmm, yes. It is a defect in your human-reploid relationship processor caused by your premature awakening... which is actually the reason I'm here."

_Human-reploid relationship processor..._

"In other words, I'm here to kill you." She said.

* * *

**And that's a wrap. hope you enjoyed! ^;=;^**


	2. Wellcome to Hunter's Camp (12)

**Disclaimer: Megaman ZX belongs to CapCom.**

* * *

"You're here to KILL me!?" Christoffer yelled in shock. In answer, she held up an orb of purple energy which fired several energy arrows at him. All but one of the arrows hit him, the one that missed hit the corpse of one of the hunters, which made Christoffer realize that the dead hunter was still carrying a buster. Christoffer picked up the buster and, as he was running away still being shot at, fired several shots of his own.

"Did he know I was missing on purpose? Shame I never told him my name..."

* * *

Outside, Christoffer soon came to a dead end, so to say. It wasn't a wall he was stopped at, no, it was a sheer cliff that he almost ran off of. He could just barely see another cliff in the distance, and the broken remains of a bridge that most likely connected the two. Suddenly, there was a loud *Thud* behind him and he turned around to see a large werewolf-like robot had landed behind him.

"Ssssooo... Eclare failed to desssstroy you? I knew the Omega Twins were weaklings! I'll have to finish you off myself!"

_Ok, on my mark, jump off the bridge._

Christoffer didn't see any other way out of this, so he complied.

_Wait for it..._

The robot kept getting closer and Christoffer kept backing up, untell he was on the edge of the broken bridge. The robot raised a claw to slash at him.

_NOW!_

Christoffer turned around and lept directly off the edge, just barely dodging the attack, but not knowing what awaited him at the bottom.

* * *

What seemed like hours later Christoffer woke up in a large room on a medical table with tons of lights pointed at him.

_Yawn, well finally you're awake... You had me worried._

"And I still don't know what you are" Christoffer said to it.

_Neither do I._

Suddenly three people walked into the room, the two in back holding rather large busters. In a split second, Christoffer was on his feet with his own buster aimed at the one in front. The one in front signaled to the other two to lower their weapons. He then sat down his buster and slowly walked towards Christoffer.

"Are you here to kill me also?!" Christoffer questioned.

"Calm down. I'm the one who saved you." He answered. "You took a nasty fall about a mile from here, and I was on patrol out there." Christoffer lowered his buster and the other put out his hand and said "Welcome to Hunter's Camp."

* * *

**And that's chapter 2. Please review.**


	3. Wellcome to Hunter's Camp (22)

**Twebster9000: "Do I really have to do this every chapter."**

**Tornat: "Yes, you do."**

**Twebster9000: "Fine. Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman. CapCom dose though."**

* * *

**Legion HQ**

"Master Tomas..." Aeolus said as he entered the room. "I have been monitoring the Twins like you requested. One of them, Eclare, seems to be showing human emotions, more than normal for a reploid." He said with a slight concern on his voice.

"Aeolus. Other than being made with Model O, do you know hat makes the Twins so special?" Master Tomas asked. Aeolus just looked at him, slightly confused.

"They were made, not just as reploids, but as Advents, a fusion of man and machine." Tomas said.

* * *

**Hunter's Camp**

As we walked out of the building, it was clear that I was not welcome here. There was practically an entire army in front of me, all carrying busters pointed strait at me.

_Well I wasn't expecting this._

I could see the Hunter who saved me, behind the arm, talking to another Hunter that, by his uniform, was in charge here. I took my buster out of it's holster and set it on the ground then put my hands in the air. It soon became clear that they had no intention of shooting me; they didn't have orders to, yet. After a few minutes, the massive group of Hunters split down the middle and the commander walked towards me.

"you can put your arms down now." He said to me. I put them down. "My name is Cornell Grathe, leader of this Guild of Hunters." He said, introducing himself.

"If I may ask, what's with the greeting?" I asked him. He chuckled a little. "After several attacks, we have become weary of robots like you; ones made by Dr. Voigne."

"You probably have a lot of questions, so, follow Rax here. When you get to the Laboratory, you can ask as many question as you see fit." Rax was a Reploid. He was tall, had dark brown hair, and his left eye was a darker green than the other.

_I don't trust him._

"Neither do I." I whispered to myself.

* * *

Two reploids wearing darkly colored cloaks flew threw the forest, returning to a secret Transerver to Legion HQ.

"You really need to let lose sometimes, Clous. You're to serious all the time!" One said to the other.

"Eclare... We're meant to be the best, the ultimate! We're meant to destroy, to concur! It's what we were built for... Not to be human-like, or to have friends! When you're on top, you don't need Human emotion."

"Well, Clous, I met a boy yesterday..."

"I'm starting to doubt Tomas' decision of giving you a human personalty. While I was programed like a Reploid."

"...He was like us, an Advent..." She kept on talking about Christoffer.

"There's no stopping her now." Clous muttered with his head in his hand.

* * *

The Hunters' Laboratory was actually on an abandoned train. It apparently used to be the only way to get to Legion HQ quickly and it wasn't worth fixing a second time. We walked into one of the cars and there was an old reploid hunched over a table with tons of random parts and blueprints on it.

"Mikhail! Wake up, you have a visitor." Rax said as he kicked the chair.

"Hugh what!?" Mikhail said, waking up. "Oh. Hello Rax, how are those upgrades working out?"

"Just fine. You have a visitor. Chris here has some questions." Rax said, handing Mikhail a note from Cornell Grathe.

"Mikhail, we have just found a creation of Dr. Voigne that we believe to be connected to what Tomas is planning. Please answer any questions he may have." Mikhail read aloud. "I'm guessing he's talking about you, Chris."

"Yes." I told him. "I have this weird voice in my head, but I can actualy talk to it. Someone said something about a Human-Reploid relationship possessor." If Mikhail had actual eyes he'd probably had gone wide-eyed in surprise.

"No! Dr. Voigne would only put one of those in a Reploid if... Do you think it's possible!?" Mikhail asked Rax.

"He was always ahead of technology." Rax reminded him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Chris. You're an Advent."

* * *

**And that's Ch 3! I hope you enjoyed it. The term "Advent" actually was borrowed from AgeofAdvent****, so go read his story "World of Advent". And make sure to review it! He likes reviews or something like that. Twebster9000, out! ^;=;^**


	4. Model C

I was in quite the discussion with Mikhail and Rax about what an "Advent" was, and the significance of me being one, when a Hunter ran in to the Lab, Shouting something.

"There here!" the hunter said, panicked "There here! The _Grim Reaper _and _The Witch_!"

"Who are the Grim Reaper and The Witch?" I asked Rax.

He answered "Trouble."

_They sound like trouble, and powerful._

"Can I come?" I asked Rax

"Shure." He tossed me something. It looked like a piece of metal with a face. Upon further inspection, the face looked like mine!

"What is this?"

"Ask that little voice in your head." Rax said as he ran out towards Hunter's Camp.

_Biometal._

"What's Biometal?"

_It's... Well,... Kind'a hard to explain.__ But for now, follow Rax._

* * *

**Soon, Central Hunter's Camp...**_  
_

The sound of buster fire and electricity sparking replaced the peaceful sounds Hunter's Camp had before. I was hiding behind one of the buildings, trying to figure out what Biometal is and how to use it, and what it did for that mater! Soon, I herd a defining: "MEGA-MERGE!" from the battlefield and looked out from behind the building. What I saw surprised me.

Now standing were Rax was, is a tall reploid with Black and gold armor. It's helmet had two fins coming off the top of it, and two smaller ones coming off the sides at an angle. At once, I knew that that was Biometal power.

_Biometal Model .B., never thought we'd see it with our own eyes!_

"So this is what Biometal dose!" I said, looking down at the Biometal in my hand.

_It's just an empty shell... If you want a piece of the action, do exactly as I say._

I nodded.

_Ok! First, open the panel on your left forearm, remember, you're part Reploid._

I opened the panel to see a mix of wires and organic mussel. One of the wires wasn't hooked up to anything.

_Okay... Now, take that lose wire and plug it into the Biometal shell. I'm going to temporarly Download myself into the Biometal._

When I hooked up to the Biometal, a screen appeared in front of my left eye with a progress bar and tons of code. Soon the Progress bar was filled and the code stopped scroling, with the last line saying; "Temporary Download complete".

_Well, that worked!_

The voice didn't come from my mind like normal, it came from the Bimetal.

"I think I can take it from here!" I told him. I unhooked the Biometal and held it out in front of me and shouted "MEGA-MERGE!" at the top of my lungs, and a blinding light enveloped me and part of the building.

My cloths dissolved, revealing grey under-armor. Greenish-grey armor then appeared around me and attached to the under-armor piece by piece. When all the armor was attached, the helmet did the same. Then, six golden spikes grew out of the back of the chestplate. Two more grew out of my shoulders then out of my knees. The helmet was similar to Model .B.'s except the top helmet fins came out at more of an angle in an "X" shape, and the gem on it was triangular and had another gold spike on it.

_Megaman Model .C.!_

"Wait... how am I going to fight without weapons!?"

A small HUD appeared with a list of tons of weapons, from energy sabres to busters.

_The HUD is actually showing you all the weapons used by just about every other Biometal!_

I picked one, a sabre, and a sword handle appeared in my hand.

_I guess that makes this the C Sabre..._

I activated the blade and jumped from behind the building. I soon saw my target. Rax was on the ground, badly damaged, and standing over him was a reploid in purple and red armor, with a tall helmet that resembled a skull. He was also wielding an energy scythe.

"Probably _The Grim Reaper_..." I thought to myself. " And that makes her _The Witch_." Referring to the other reploid floating next to Rax with the staff.

"Why are you attacking Hunter's Camp, Prometheus!? Albert is dead!" Rax asked him.

Prometheus just grinned and raised his Scythe to deal the final blow. I raced over to them and used the blade of the C Sabre to block his Scythe.

"Model .C. ... Just the MegaMan I was looking for." Prometheus said.

* * *

**And that's Chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed! Twebster9000 out! '^;=;^'  
**


	5. MegaMan Model Z, Awakens!

**Disclaimer: CapCom owns Megaman.**

* * *

**Hunter's Camp: Mikhail's Lab...  
**

Me, Rax and Prometheus were inside the main room of the lab, while Mikhail was in the back with Pandora, doing repairs on some old Albert-Tech he had found.

"So what DO you want, Prometheus?"I asked.

"We found something we think you could help us with."

"Wait! You come here, attack and seriously injure our top ranks, nearly kill me, and you want OUR help." Rax said

"Well, YOU attacked us! We show up, to an entire army at the main gate, that immediately starts firing on us!" Prometheus said angerly. Prometheus activated his Beam-Scythe and Rax pulls out his Beam-Sabre (not part of Model B).

"Just stop!" I yelled, using my C-Sabre to separate them.

"Ok... So, why did you come here for help if you've got a bounty the size of Texas?" I asked Prometheus. I heard Rax mutter something like "Texas dosn't exist anymore..."

"Well, after Grey and Ashe beat us at Albert's underwater Volcano Base, we were found out as traitors to Albert's cause, plus, Albert's dead. Also The Guardians also hate us and their base in an airship, so we didn't have any were else to go that had the right equipment." Prometheus explained.

"Without further talking, or fighting, could we see what it is, you heed help with?" Mikhail said as he walked into the main room.

* * *

**Soon, Tower of Verdure...  
**

"I remember this place..." I said as I clear the vines from a computer.

"Over here." Prometheus said, then opened a hidden door in the wall.

We entered a small room with a horizontal stasis tube. After clearing the fake vines covering the tube's window, it revealed that a human boy, about 16 or so, in it.

"Who is this, Prometheus?" Mikhail asked.

"That's what I've been trying to figure out. He's lost all his memories, But I found this on him..." Prometheus held up a red Biometal.

_Model Z!_

"Model Z?" I asked. They all looked at me in surprise.

_I might know who this is... _

There was a loud crash outside the room and we all ran out to see what it was.

"Come out MegaMen!" a voice sounded throughout the tower, with a slight growl.

"One of the new Pseudoroids?" Rax asked.

Then, a huge werewolf-like robot burst through the floor just inches from me. I recognized it as the same robot that attacked me at the lab.

"Long time no see... MegaMan Model C!" It growled. "I am Woflare! And I am here to kill you!"

"MegaMerge!" I and Rax yelled at the same time to activate Models B and C.

We both ran at Woflare, not giving him a chance to attack us. We acted in tandem, Rax switching between using his BassBuster to attack long-ranged and distracting him for me to come in with one of my weapons. Then Woflare actually landed a hit on me. He hit me on the shoulder, and he hit so hard it broke the shoulder-pad off.

"This is enough!" Woflare howled. He started to turn bright red, and his back and fists burst into a massive inferno.

Rax took this opportunity to attack. However, Woflare was completely unaffected. Rax even charged his BassBuster completely, and it was just absorbed into his armor.

"My turn."

Woflare ran towards Rax with one claw in the air. Just a split-second before Rax was about to be slashed to pieces, a huge blast of energy was fired out of the hidden room, that carved a hole strait through Woflare's chest.

When we looked back, we saw another MegaMan. Standing tall in red armor with a black visor and long golden hair, he held a handheld buster and an energy sabre; the buster's barrel, red-hot, and pointed strait at Woflare.

_MegaMan, Model Z..._

Woflare then exploded behind us.

_Darn! I missed the explosion!_

* * *

**And that's Chapter... 5, I think... ya, chapter 5! I hope you all enjoyed, and I hope more than just my usual readers read this. Anyways, Twebster9000 Out! '^;=;^'  
**

**P.S: The amnesiac Model Z user is one of SheikahZangetsu's characters, so go read his "Megaman ZX 3 story", Megaman ZX 3: Betrayal. Advertiseing F.T.W!****  
**

**P.P.S: F.T.W means For The Win.**


	6. Cody

**Long time coming, but here's chapter 6!**

* * *

_MegaMan Model Z!  
_

_"MegaMan...Model Z."_

_Ya. i think I know him. if I remember correctly... his name's Giro._

"No, he doesn't look like he'd be named Giro..." Me, Rax and he un-Megamerged, but the Model C shell cracked and broke apart.

_Don't worry. I downloaded all of it's data into us, so you don't need it to MegaMerge anymore. Don't ask how... just believe me._

"Were am I?" He asked.

"The Tower of Verdure." I told him.

"Tower, of Verdure? Why is this so familiar?"

"Well, kid. You seem to be suffering from amnesia. Can you remember your name?" Rax asked.

"Nothing except that it starts with the letter C."

"Just like me!" I said cheerfully "Well... except I can actualy remember my name... but other than that, we're in the same boat."

"Chris..." Rax said as he face-palmed.

"Wait. What's that in your pocket?"

"This? I don't know..." He said. It was a light blue, metal rectangular object, and the top half fliped open to reveal two screens and several buttons.

_It seems like it's not from this world..._

"Guess that means he's not either..."

"Who are you talking to?"

"Chris is an Advent, half human, half reploid. For some reason, both haves are conscious." Rax explained. "But, as far as we know, he's the only one there is right now. So we don't know if this is a glitch, or it was intended."

"Anyways... We should introduce ourselves. I'm Christoffer, but just call me Chris."

"I'm Rax, and my Biometal; Model B." Model B didn't say anything.

"Prometheus."

"This is Model Z." he said.

_YAWWWWWWN! What did I miss?_

"I was wondering why you were so quiet..."

_Cody...Were are we?_

"Wait... Did he say...'Cody'?" Master Mikhail asked. Until now, none of us knew he was there.

"is my name, Cody?" he asked, looking down at the Biometal in his hand.

"yes! Yes it is!" Mikhail ran up to Cody and took a hold of his hand, looking very exited. "This and the other circumstances prove my theory perfectly!"

"Wait a second. What theory?" I asked.

* * *

Back at Mikhail's lab, Cody was laying on a bed with a metal headband with tons of wires coming out of it, and the rest of us were crowded around Mikhail's computer.

"A wile back..." Mikhail started, "... I noticed an irregularity the our world's time-space continuum. As it turns out, our world is only one in a huge series of parallel universes! Now, I'm no expert, but I managed to build and program these two devices, one of which, Cody's wearing right now."

"Where's the second one?" Rax asked.

"Well... it was stolen..."

"What!?" Everyone(except Cody and Mikhail) yelled.

"Keep your shirts on! let me explain! The device is made up of two parts. One, the headband, can be used without the other, the portal, but the portal can't be used without the headband. But I need BOTH parts to properly use it."

_I thought you were going to explain how it was stolen..._

"Oh, ya... I was-"

Suddenly there was a huge explosion outside. Everyone jumped to their feet and ran to see what it was.

* * *

"Kneel to your new God!" a voice was heard throughout Hunter's camp.


	7. Back to the Omega Twins

**Yes. I left a chapter on a cliffhanger and am not going to resolve it in this chapter. I thought we hadn't herd from the Omega Twins for a while...**

* * *

Clous flew threw the halls of Legion HQ, looking for his sister and a certain Pseudoroid who would rather play hide-n-seek than help reset the world. He had flown right past Shaomelion several times thinking he was a door or a control panel, because of his cloaking device. Cloaking devices, good in combat, a pain in the butt in hide-n-seek... and Clous wasn't even playing!

"This is getting really annoying Eclare!" Clous yelled.

He soon found himself at a large security door. He pressed his palm up against the panel to open it, but it flashed red and the words "Access Denied" appeared onscreen. he tried again and again, but no luck.

"Grrr! Eclare must have changed the pass-code so she could get out of work!" he was so angry that he completely missed all the "Do not Enter" and "Dangerous Containment" signs around the door.

"WELL IT'S NOT GONNA WORK!" Clous yelled as he blasted down the door.

The Security Door was quite old, but was very heavily reenforced. It was second generation, so it wasn't made of Ceratanium, but the third and forth layers of reinforcements were. Clous' fist was encased in a large gauntlet, which he then used to punch down the rest of the door, the gauntlet then dissipated.

Clous walked through several rooms past the Security Door, all filled with all kinds of containment devices. More rooms were filled with almost random parts of different machines.

In one of the cages, Clous noticed, was covered by a tarp. He pulled the tarp off of it and found out that there was someone inside it. The person inside looked young, but was quite tall. He was wearing a blue shirt and baggy, grey pants, and his long black hair was obstructing his face. He looked up at Clous and put a finger to his mouth, signaling to be quiet, and pointed across the room to more cages.

"Shhhhhhhh... They are sleeping." he whispered. Clous saw that there was other people in the cages. A door opening could be herd. "You should hide..."

Clous herd someone walking through the hall to this room, and crouched next to the cage while pulling the tarp over him. Clous was surprised to then see Eclare walk into the room, holding a briefcase.

"Good morning, Zack." Eclare said cheerfully. He just smiled.

"Dad said that it's time you all got some freedom." One of the things that irritated Clous was that Eclare almost always called Master Tomas, Dad.

"So nice of him... and I can guess what's in the case..." Zack said. Eclare sat down the briefcase and opened it. Inside were 5 Biometals! Each one flew to one of the cages and woke up the people inside each one.

"Model M, it's been so long..."

_Yes it has, master. The others are ready for your instructions._

"Good..."

_Shall we get our revenge, Zack. _one of the other Biometals said.

"Yes!" Zack said, standing up. "We shall bring glorious Chaos upon this world! The name Maihem will be etched into the stone that Model Z is made from! TODAY, THEY WILL FALL BY OUR HANDS!" Clous then relised that this man, Zack, was Insane. All of the others shouted "Herah!"

As they Mega-Merged, Clous realized that this was the infamous Chaos Gang, made up of the forsaken MegaMen.

Model M

Model C

Model HA

Model D

And the Reploid war machine known as "The Terminator".

All of them locked away long ago by Zero himself. Now, only one thing was going through Clous' mind: Proving his superiority. He stood up and threw the tarp off of him. Eclare looked surprised and Zack, who was out of his cage, had this crazed expression.

"The fabled Chaos Gang..." Clous said as he unhooked his cloak from his shoulder pads. "I am here to show Master Tomas the true power of Omega, by defeating you."

Zack started laughing. He turned toward one of the surveillance cameras in the room. "Is this pipsqueak all you have?!" he turned back to Clous. "You're on!"

Clous rushed him, drawing his O-Sabre. The jets on his shoulder pads and back activated as he plunged the Sabre deep into Zack's gut. Zack started laughing again, and Clous' jets became stronger.

"The PAIN!" Zack yelled through his laughter. "Now this is what I live for!"

This surprised Clous. Zack reached down and grabbed the edge of Clous' O-sabre. He then did the impossible, he broke the O-Sabre! He broke a sword made of pure energy! Zack leaned down to look at Clous eye-to-eye, his red eyes as insane as ever. He gave a crazed smile and said,

"lets see what else you have in your little box of tricks." he then delivered a solid punch to Clous' gut and roundhouse kicked him into the wall.

"I'm just warming up!" Zack taunted.

"Well so am I!" Clous said, standing back up. "MEGAMERGE!" strangely, when the light died down, Clous wasn't MegaMerged but instead in his street cloths?

"What!?" Clous and Eclare exclaimed.

"Well... We can't have this too unfair." The Model C MegaMan said.

"If anything, this is even more unfair!" Shouted Clous.

"If you wanted to prove yourself, this is the perfect way to do it!" Zack said as he ripped off his shirt, revealing an impressive 12-pack despite how skinny he was.

The Model HA MegaMan put both fists on the ground and a stream of red energy flowed into the ground and reshaped the room into a sort of Boxing/Wrestling Ring.

"And now, Lady and Gentlemen! The fight you've been waiting for! Our glorious leader, Zack VS the eldest Model O Twin, Clous!" Said the Model C MegaMan, now in an announcer's uniform.

_"Man, these guys really are all over the place!" _

Zack started out with a strong right, somewhat blocked by Clous. Clous dodged the next blow and returned it perfectly. Clous' next blow was caught by Zack, and so was the one after that. They both decided to headbut each other, at the same time. Clous stumbled back, holding his head. Zack ran up to him and delivered a solid kick to the chest, sending Clous into the wall. Zack turned away from him and put his arms up in the air, gaining lots of applause from the holographic audience, and the rest of the Chaos Gang. The Model C MegaMan jumped into the ring and began to count down next to Clous, who was now on the floor of the ring.

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

Clous began to get up.

"2!"

Clous successfully got to his feet right before he got to 1. The Model C MegaMan tapped Zack on the shoulder as he ran off the ring.

By the time Zack looked back at Clous, he had already delivered a fantastic uppercut directly to Zack's face, sending him into the side of the ring.

"10!"

_"Why dose he get 10!?"_

"9!"

Zack grabbed the bars.

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

Zack got up and ran at Clous.

"How am I gonna beat this guy?! I was confident I could beat him, but now... I... I feel like just a normal person. I hate that feeling!" As Clous' thought process got more aggressive, so did his fists. Soon, Zack looked as if he was having trouble keeping up.

"You think you're gonna surpass me!? Come'on, the original Omega couldn't beat me, and you can't either!" Zack taunted.

"I will beat you! If I can't beat you, I can't beat that pitiful Christopher!" Clous yelled.

Clous threw a punch a little to far to the left and Zack caught it. He twisted his arm, hard, and Clous yelled in pain.

"What's wrong Clous? Were's all that anger you had just a second ago?"

"Let... go!" Clous said through clenched teeth.

"Weak!" Zack punched Clous in the stomach, still holding his fist.

"Hopeless!" Zack delivered another blow.

"No Dreams!" Another blow.

Zack raised Clous above him.

"Pitiful!" He slammed Clous into the ground. He put a foot on Clous' head to hold him to the ground.

"And Zack WINS!" Model C announced.

The last thing Clous saw before blacking out was Eclare jumping into the ring and running to his side.

* * *

**Eclare's POV**

"Uhhh... Did someone get the number of that train that hit me...?" Clous said in his sleep.

I sat down next to his bed and put another cold trawl on his forehead.

"At least it's an improvement." Zack commented.

"You just had to beat him senseless didn't you!" I scoffed, still tending to my brother's wounds.

"Just be glad I didn't break any _important __circuitry_."

"Well he's in an injury-inflicted coma with 12 broken bones and major organic and mechanical brain damage! What's to be glad about!?" I was starting to dislike the _new_ Zack.

"H, go get something to cheer Eclare up." Model H bowed then vanished in a burst of red light.

"What made you change?" I asked.

"?"

"You used to be kind, and... ok, a little bland, but what made you change from that kind, quiet kid to the insane monster that did this to my Brother?"

Zack just looked down at his shoes.

"Model Z."

"Huh?"

"Model Z did this. I was going to exact my revenge on him and his Biomatch at the time, but Master Tomas erased both our memories. He gave mine back when he found out it would make me a better fighter." Zack said.

"What did Model Z do to you?" I asked.

At that point Model H returned with a huge bundle of purple flowers. Purple was my favorite color.

"They're Beautiful!" I exclaimed as he handed them to me.

"Girls..." Zack said, face-palming. "Com'on H, let's get out'a here." They then left.

* * *

**So with Clous temporarily out of the game, and Zack gone off to do who know's what(Well, if the last chapter was any hint), I leave you to go and hide in my fallout bunker. Those fans are ravenous!**


	8. Model Chaos!

**So, I literally just realized that this story has absolutely 0 reviews! It's odd having so many reviews on one story, yet only 0 - 2 on all the others...**

**Anyways, on to chapter 8!**

* * *

**Hunter Base - Mikhail's Lab**

"Kneel to your new God!" A voice boomed throughout the camp.

"Mikhail, we might need Cody and Model .Z. for this." Rax said.

"Got it. But it'll take a while to get the headband off'a him." Mikhail told us.

"Ok, Toby..."

_Toby!?_

"Well our name is Christoffer, and I'm just called 'Chris' so you'd be 'Toffer' and that sounds kind of like 'Toby'." I explained.

_Makes sense, but you'll have to come up with something better later..._

"Got it, but could you tell me how I'm supposed to MegaMerge without a Biometal?"

_Ok.. first close your eyes. _I closed them. _Now think strongly about your Mega-Man form, and I'll do the rest._

I remembered catching a glance of myself in a mirror while still in Mega-Man form, so I focused on that. When I opened my eyes, I was back in Mega-Man form.

"Lets go." I said then ran out the door of the Lab, the thrusters on my armor kicking in and propelling me toward the main body of the camp.

Once I got there, I immediately saw another MegaMan battling Rax. The new MegaMan's armor was slightly transparent and all of Rax's buster shots bounced off of it. At first I didn't think he had a weapon, but then he sent out some kind of energy wave and about 12 energy-sabers flew from the buildings to his hand, and he began juggling them!

He jerked his arm forward and all 12 sabers shot towards Rax. Rax easily dodged them, but the new MegaMan made several odd hand signs and the sabers boomeranged back at Rax!

I ran towards the new MegaMan while his sabers were away from him, C-Sabre ready. However, one of the sabers got back to him in time and he blocked the attack.

"MegaMan Model C. No... I am MegaMan Model C!" He said, then slashed at me with a second saber.

_Chris. We can't fight him!_

"Why?" I asked Toby.

_Because that is a Forbidden Biometals, Model Chaos._

"Model Chaos?"

"Your Reploid side is correct. I am the Model Chaos's Biomatch! I am named Alzak, the first Kin of Zack the Maihem!"

"Why are-"

"I am here to take out the one who is having the name of Voigne's teacher. I will reinstate the pain upon you with my Chaos Blades!"

"I won't let you kill me or anyone here!" I yelled as I dashed forward, with my C-Buster charging.

I got close enough to him through gaps in his Chaos Blades' slashes, and fired a fully charged-shot at point-blank range. Instead of bouncing off like Rax's shots did, it blew off a chunk of Alzak's armor. I then found out that his armor was made of some sort of gel...?

"Alright... so if I get close enough I can damage his armor with a buster, and since it's a gel-like material I should be able to cut it!" I thought to myself.

"Guess it's time to try out my new upgrades." I heard Rax say as he got up. He threw something at me, which I managed to catch. It was some sort of computer chip.

_Chris behind us!_

With Toby's warning, I was able to dodge the flying blade.

"Wait... don't they come back- AH!" I was cut in the back by the returning Chaos Blade.

"Chris. The chip. put it into the slot on your buster." Rax yelled to me.

I did so, and a HUD appeared over my left eye, giving a layout of Model .B.'s systems.

"I call it a Cync chip. it will allow us to tap into each other's systems." Rax explained.

"Enough of the critter-chatter. I will make you one with destruction!" Alzak yelled.

"*chuckle* Now that I've linked with Chris, we can beat you easily." Rax bragged slightly.

We both ran toward Alzak. It was a little disorientating, as the HUD now showed what Rax saw, but it was actually quite helpful. We're able to coordinate our attacks perfectly and soon had him on his knees.

"I-i was-s-s- ho-oping no-t to have t-to use this..." Alzak said once we had seriously damaged him.

Alzak began to rise into the air and was covered by an energy field. What looked like a metal eye appeared in front of the energy field.

"Y-Y-you lea-v-v-e me n-n-no choic-e. Cha-a-a-os D-d-devil, Ac-c-ctivat-te!" He yelled. Some sort of material similar to his armor then covered him and formed a large ball.

"What is that!?" I asked.

I saw through the HUD, Rax change his buster settings to "Rapid Fire".

"I don't know, but let's destroy it." He replied.

The "Chaos Devil" then gained arms and legs and immediately ran up to us. One of it's hands turned into a mace and slammed it into the ground. I narrowly dodged.

"This thing's fast!" I exclaimed.

Some of the gel moved to the side of it, leaving a large hole in front of the eye. Then, some kind of energy began building up in front of the eye.

_I've got a bad feeling about this..._

The eye then shot out a huge beam of energy directly at me! My short life flashed before my eyes.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Rax running to me, but the beam hit first.

"I've finally figured this out, I think." I heard Cody's voice. I opened my eyes and saw the Model Z Megaman standing in front of me, heavily damaged.

"C-Cody!"

"Don't worry Christoffer." He said, looking back at me for a second. "I've gotten this power of mine figured out."

Cody was enveloped in a soft red glow, and all the damage to his armor seemed to repair itself. He activated his Z-Saber and the glow around him intensified.

"Looks like you've saved our behind's twice today. We owe ya' two." Rax said. He had been grazed by the beam, but nowhere near as damaged as Cody was a second ago.

"I'll be sure to remember that for later." Cody smirked then dashed toward the Chaos Devil.

The Chaos Devil didn't have enough time to move as Cody split it clean in two with his Z-Saber!

"HNOOOOO!" Alzak yelled, also split in two.

"IWILLNOTBEDEFEATEDBYAHALFFORMEDHEROWITHTHEMINDOFANAMNISIAC!"

"My master will exterminate you rats!" Alzak pulled out two of his Chaos Blades and buried them deep in his forehead. A large spark of electricity ran down through his body, then he exploded.

_Finally!_

"So, Toby. do you think more of these "Forbidden Biometals" will attack?" I asked.

_Well considering the fact we destroyed both Alzak and Model Chaos, definitely._

"Well this is gonna be fun if the rest of them are coming." Raz said.

"I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not." Cody commented.

"Neither can I." Rax said.

_Um... What? Well, anyways... I think we should take what's left of Alzak to Mikhail._

"Ya, let's go."

* * *

**Soon, Mikhail's lab**

"You really did a number on him." Mikhail commented as he looked over Alzak's remains. "Also, it looks like when he suicided, he damaged his memory circuit."

_Well that's a problem. He probably had the access codes to Legion HQ._

"Why do we need access codes? Couldn't we just break in or use a Transerver?" Cody asked.

"The access codes are for the Transerver. Also, Tomas could blow up Legion if we tried to break in, and we'd need the access codes to disarm it." Prometheus explained.

"Wait... Prometheus? Where were you during the battle, we could have used some help!" Rax said.

"Look here bug. The Forbidden Biometals have complete control over Model Ws, which if you don't remember, I was made with!"

"I could have taken you on if he took control! In fact, I could take you now!" Rax yelled. I stepped in between them.

"Guys! Save that anger for Tomas!" I said. Trying to avoid a fight.

Then, Cornell Grathe came into the lab.

"Cody and Christoffer, there's someone here to see you both." he said.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"A girl calling herself Eclare."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER****!**

**So, I was contacted by a friend who I borrowed an idea from(and when I say 'borrowed' I mean 'borrowed'), and he suggested I change the rating from 'K', to 'T'. So I did just that.**

**See ya in the next chapter! Twebster9000 Logging out! '^;=;^'**


End file.
